


Negative Example

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Series: Rings and Words [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Charn, Clairvoyance, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Pre-Apocalypse, Prompt Fic, Psychological Horror, The One Ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All worlds find a Ring, soon or late, and no Ring serves aught but destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negative Example

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts).



> Written 2/20/15 for [rthstewart](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org) in response to the prompt: _[Narnia/LotR, Galadriel, Jadis, the price of peace](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4147171#cmt4147171)_.

All worlds find a Ring, soon or late, and no Ring serves aught but destruction; this Galadriel has seen time and again in the waters of her mirror, watching worlds shudder and burn, whether they fall into shadow or emerge into the bare threads of hope that sprout in ash.

One world, however, does neither; it is bright, clean, ordered, and bursting with life; and beneath that painted mask it hides a greater horror than any she has yet seen, for she who holds its Ring, she who spoke the Deplorable Word and _stopped_ , the last syllable swallowed, its power consumed, killed her world as surely as if it had turned to dust in truth; her people are soulless now, and each new child is emptied with its first breath to feed the unfinished spell inside their queen.

When the Ring comes her way at last, Galadriel remembers herself long enough to grant her own world a cleaner death.

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a prequel to [As the Storm and the Lightning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3517142). (Someday I may write more about this AU version of Jadis, but that day is not today.)


End file.
